Kormacc Foxglove
Kormacc was born on the tail end of The Age of Chorus. Known Information Being born in the Celestine Empire he was told great tales of heroes and diplomats from bygone eras, learning of these figures made Kormacc wish to embody their greatest aspects. When he finished his farm work he'd practice the blade until he was too tired to swing the sword, followed by reading on how leaders motivated their soldiers and how they brokered peace. When the time had come Kormacc signed up for the Celestine Empire's military, specifically the infantry. Kormacc gained much '''Renown '''for leading a small division of soldiers to victory after their Captain had been slain by a Gael Archer. They were able to recover an outpost from total capture with just 5 freshly recruited soldiers. The fort was not won by violence alone, Kormacc, his squad and the Gael marauders were equally numbered. It was then that Kormacc offered them peace, They accepted seeing as they were not sure of the outcome of the fight that would ensue. This mission gained the attention of some generals who were putting together a mission of great importance. Among those selected there were both Holy and Crown Knights, as well as a few generals, Celestine Nobles, and a few regular soldiers who were chosen. kormacc fell into the latter group. They set off to the Isles of Tear in the 4th month of the 2146th year of the Age of Chorus. Kormacc is said to have passed away on this mission, the circumstances are unclear. Kormacc returned in the 12th month of the 8th year of Adelrune. Since then he has made many friends and has become the Squire of Sir Edward Marastine. Status None Allies Edward Marastine Aphelion Renevir Lucas Shepard Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance Belladonna Rue Key Lady Eveline Amorette Leblanc Telray Ishuane Luminitous Ser Theodore Dunnelon Zachriel Nemokis Daxos Pynleon (Pippin) Zölest Sir Tor Artelius Caera Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin Moira McDermott Atilus Kayne Doc Silver Coran Haeso Katerina de Luca Liliana Accolti Solvi Freyrson Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear" Stradivarius (Stradha) Aidhrael Laurel Bay Zahirah of the Shia'hudul Caravan Megara Enemies Obituaries Rumors * Kormacc was actually a professional wild animal tamer prior to Returning. * Kormacc is jealous that Hector Rose is getting all the glory of being a hero. * Kormacc was actually a professional wild animal prior to returning. * Every morning, Kormacc consumes a copious amount of performance-enhancing herbs. * It is whispered that the first battle where Kormacc made his name was, in fact, orchestrated by Kormacc himself in a desperate and maligned bid for the renown which it ultimately earned him. * Kormacc doesn't actually exist, he is just Dream Magic. * Kormacc is Asexual. * An entire choir of Celestials has been asked to watch Kormacc to make sure he treats Caera respectfully. * Kormacc has been waiting for his chance with Caera since first meeting her. * Dozens of commoners on Tear have been inspired to join the military due to Kormacc's heroism * Kormacc can't whistle. This saddens him a little. * Rumour has it that Kormacc is actually just 3 raccoons in a trench coat. * Rumour has it that he was embarrassed about getting talked to by Aidhreal because he's actually interested in their boss, Ser Edward. * He has been drinking Celestial blood in an effort to become more like them. * Rumor has it Kormacc always caries a small trinket in his pouch - a memento from an old friend. * Kormacc's braid is so powerful, that a mere flick of his hair has been known to decimate ships! * Rumor has it the key to his heritage lies in the sigil on his belt pouch... * He had a sordid romance with a stage hand during the rehearsals of "Sigurd Gloriosus". * Kormacc is V * Because of actions carried out by Duke Sychariel, Kormacc has the shiniest ass in Port Frey. * There is a dish somewhere in Port Frey named Beef Kormacc. * Kormacc is hardest on the half-demon men because he secretly thinks the women are cute. * Rumor has it that Kormacc has been marked by the Light. * RUmor has it that Kormacc can't actually see colors, so he has a secret dresser who tends to him daily. * Rumor has it Kormacc has a hat * Kormacc can’t read. If it looks like he’s reading, it’s all a clever ruse * Rumor has it that Kormacc is one of the coolest/kindest people in Port Frey, this rumor is true! * Rumor has it that not even the Oubliette can hold Kormacc if he doesn't want it to. Is the rumor true? * Rumor has it some lucky person had their heart stolen by Kormacc * Rumor has it Kormacc is always late for a very important date Quotes "Hail and well met Friend." Character Inspirations Silver Age comic book heroes like Superman and Captain America. Mythological heroes like Achilles or Ragnar Lothbrook. South western cowboy folklore.